(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a toy projectiles and, more particularly, to a pulp-based material that is dehydrated to form a toy projectile.
(2) Description of Related Art
Toy projectiles have long been known in the art. Toy projectiles are often expelled by toy guns to simulate the firing of a weapon. To reduce injury, several toy guns have been created to fire “soft” projectiles. The soft projectiles are presumably softer and less dangerous than their metallic counterparts. By way of example, several toy companies sell toy guns that shoot plastic or foam bullets. Both the plastic and foam bullets do not possess the mass of a real metallic bullet and, therefore, are less dangerous.
An advantage of plastic bullets is that they are solid and typically smaller than foam bullets and, as such, are less influenced by wind resistance than foam bullets. In other words, after being fired by a toy gun, a solid and plastic projectile is more likely than a porous projectile (i.e., the foam bullet) to shoot straight. A disadvantage to such plastic bullets is that they are solid and, although softer than metal, can still cause injury. Additionally, because they are typically solid, such plastic bullets do not stick to their target and readily “bounce off” of the target. Alternatively, a foam bullet is much softer than a plastic bullet which reduces the risk of injury from such a projectile. However, as noted above, the foam bullet is subject to being influenced by air currents and, as such, does not shoot straight (or as far) as a plastic bullet. As was the case with a plastic bullet, a foam bullet also does not stick to its target.
In order to stick to a target, some toy projectiles have been formed to be tipped with a suction cup or a hook/loop fastener. While operable for sticking to the target, the suction cup requires a smooth surface to stick to, while the projectile having a hook/loop fastener requires a corresponding hook/loop fastener affixed to the target surface. In both cases, the use of the suction cup or hook/loop fastener increase air resistance and, thereby, decrease the distance that such a projectile can be propelled.
Thus, a continuing need exists for a soft projectile that is safer than a plastic bullet, that is less influenced by air current than a foam bullet or tipped projectile, and that is capable of sticking to its target.